Another Mating Season
by Sayonara Akumu
Summary: Yep. Another Mating Season one-shot. Requested by BonneNuit to make a NnoiIchi pairing. Yaoi. Lemon. I thank those that read this.


**Same opening as the others. The greatest author BonneNuit has requested me to make a NnoiIchi pairing, so here it is. ^^**

Ichigo knew something was wrong. He knew the moment he woke up. He felt weird. Almost hot, like he had a fever. He had asked Yuzu to check if he had one, only to hear her say he was okay. He frowned when he heard snickering in his head, walking to school.

Ignoring his inner hollow, he walked around the corner, mouth set in a scowl. He felt strange. Really strange. It had started when the full moon rose in the sky the night before. A lot of hollows had showed up, making him have a restless night. He was so damn tired.

He scowled, hearing his badge go off, another hollow appearing. He had just got rid of one not that long ago!

"Damn."

Ichigo reached for his badge, pressing it against his chest, popping out of his body. Before he left, he grabbed his body, pulling it out of people's views. He doesn't want another commotion. Before he could go, he widened his eyes, grabbing his zanpakuto, turning around and facing the hollow with narrowed eyes. He did a double take, seeing who it was.

"...G-Grimmjow?" Ichigo yelled, shocked, mouth falling open.

The blue haired arrancar grinned, grabbing his sword as well. Didn't Ichigo kill him? Wasn't he dead? Ichigo gripped his sword harder, confused. What the hell was going on?

Before he could continue on thinking, he held his sword up, blocking the attack from the Espada, skidding across the street.

"Shinigami... I can smell ya." Grimmjow said, the grin on his face widening, narrowing his eyes.

"What are you talking about? How are you alive? I thought I killed you!" Ichigo yelled, pushing the arrancar away, eyes narrowed, mouth set in a scowl. "And what do you mean you can smell me?"

Grimmjow landed on the ground not that far away, standing straight, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. Ichigo bent his legs, getting ready for another attack. How Grimmjow was alive was beyond him, but he had no time to think about that. If he was alive, were the other Espada alive as well?

"I can smell your scent." Grimmjow said, just before he jumped forward and brought his sword down.

Ichigo blocked it, confused as hell! Smell his scent? What the hell did that mean? They continued to attack each other, swinging this way and that way, faces set in determination. Ichigo cursed, seeing the Espada disappear, appearing behind him. Before he could turn, he widened his eyes when his sword was knocked out of his hand.

Shit!

Before he could go get it, he froze, feeling... Grimmjow wrap his arms around him from behind. The blue haired sexta nuzzled the back of the substitute shinigami's head, purring. Wait. Purring?

"W-What are you doing? Let go!" Ichigo yelled, struggling against the arrancar's grip, confused.

Ichigo shivered, feeling Grimmjow's tongue lick the outer shell of his ear, feeling one of his hands trailing down. What. The. _Hell_?

"H-Hey, let go!" Ichigo yelled, trying to push the Espada away, jerking when Grimmjow slid his hand into his hakama. "HEY!"

Before he could try anything, he widened his eyes, feeling the sexta Espada knocked off of him, looking around for whoever helped him. He had to widen his eyes when he saw Nnoitra Jiruga, the fifth Espada. Wasn't he dead as well?

"He's mine, Nnoitra!" Grimmjow growled, standing up, grabbing his sword with an enraged expression.

"Forget about it, Grimmjow. Berry's mine." Nnoitra said, pointing his large weapon at the other Espada, a large grin on his face.

As much as Ichigo wanted to attack the tall skinny bastard, he was well aware... something was very, very wrong. Both Espada saying that he's theirs, he knew something was fucked up. Reaching his sword, and gripping it tightly, he turned and glared at the Espada, only to widen his eyes when both started attacking each other.

What the hell was going on? Maybe Urahara knew something. All this stuff happening in one morning was making him get grouchy, not knowing what was going on. Before he could turn and make his way towards the little shop Urahara owned, Ichigo found another pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.

He turned, shocked to see... Stark Coyote? The first Espada?

"Strawberry, nice to see you again." Stark said, smiling lazily, nuzzling the side of the shocked man's head.

Ichigo pushed him away, pointing his sword at the man, about to go Bankai, considering the Espada's rank, when he felt a shiver go up his spine. Turning, he had to gape when he saw both Nnoitra and Grimmjow glaring at the first Espada. Shit. Shit! He was in the middle of a battlefield!

"Back off, Stark! Berry's mine and no one else's!" Nnoitra yelled, jumping towards the first Espada, bringing his sword down.

Before anything else could get worse, not that it already was, Ichigo took off, going towards Urahara's. What was going on? Why did the Espada say he was theirs? He belonged to no one! He continued to run, skidding around a corner, widening his eyes when he saw a hollow going for him.

Raising his sword in the air, he was about to attack, when something wrapped around him. Not a pair of arms, but a damn tentacle! He made a face, jolting.

"AGH!"

Ichigo struggled, paling when he saw the hollow looking at him intently. Why was it looking at him like that? Dammit! The hollow leaned forward, making Ichigo brace himself for an attack, only to pause... when it nuzzled his face.

What.

The.

Hell.

When it looked at him, he was about to punch it, or anything, when something red hit it's head, making it drop Ichigo. The Strawberry widened his eyes, turning his head, seeing Urahara walking towards him. When has he ever been so happy to see him?

"Urahara! Something's wrong!" Ichigo yelled, standing up and running towards the shop keeper.

"Yes, I know!" Urahara chirped, grinning brightly, swinging his sword once more towards the hollow.

"What do you mean you know? What's going on? Why're hollows after me?" Ichigo yelled, eyes wide, grabbing the front of the shop keeper's clothes, glaring right into his face.

"We just need to go to my little shop! Then I'll tell you." Urahara said, nodding.

The walk towards the shop... wasn't easy. Hollows were appearing left and right, almost running into Espada, and the fact that Urahara kept looking him over didn't make it any better. Once they made it to the shop, and were sitting down, Ichigo slammed his hands on the table, eyebrows pulled together.

"What's going on!" Ichigo snapped, scowling.

"You've heard of mating seasons, correct?" Urahara asked, fanning his face, grinning.

"Yeah." Ichigo said, raising an eyebrow questioningly, wondering why the man would suddenly start talking about that.

"Well... it's mating season for hollows!" Urahara chirped, a calm air around him, smiling brightly.

Ichigo blinked.

Urahara grinned.

Ichigo reached over.

And started strangling the shop keeper.

"What does that have to do with me!" Ichigo yelled, shaking the shop keeper back and forth. "Grimmjow's alive, along with the other Espada!"

"Well, I don't..." He hacked. "You need to let go."

Ichigo did, hands threateningly reaching for his sword, glaring at the man sitting across from him.

"As I was saying," Urahara sighed, rubbing his neck. "I don't know how the Espada are alive, but since you have that inner hollow inside of you, you are also giving off a scent that's too hard for a hollow to ignore."

"...Wait... are you saying... that because of my inner hollow... I'm just a treat for the hollows!" Ichigo yelled, standing up, eyes wide with horror.

"Yes! You could say that you're even on display." Urahara said, nodding, only to fall to the floor when he was kicked where all men don't like to be kicked.

"Shut up! This is... horrible! Bad! I'm going to _fucking_ die if any of those hollows try to kill me after they're done their business!" Ichigo yelled, pacing around the room, eyes wide, muttering curses.

"You're very wrong, Kurosaki-san! Actually, hollow stay with their mate for years." Urahara said, pushing himself up, grinning widely. "And since your reiatsu happens to be very powerful, I'm surprised that a million aren't lining themselves up just for you!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"But... something seems a bit off." Urahara said, folding his legs together, rubbing his chin, looking up in thought. "Even though that hollows should be attracted to you, _I_ shouldn't."

Ichigo stopped pacing around, looking at the shop keeper. "What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying is that when I went to save you from that hollows, I felt some sort of attraction towards you. Which should not be happening." Urahara said, shaking his head, absolutely baffled. "Maybe it has something to do with you being half a shinigami."

Ichigo felt his jaw drop in shock. Before he could continue his rant, he froze, hearing a voice.

**Hey, King, want me to tell you why you're giving off a scent?**

_I was just told! I don't need your help!_

**Oh, now that's just being mean. And here I was just trying to be generous.**

Ichigo felt a shiver go up his spine when his inner hollow snickered. Sounded almost like Kenpachi. Only scarier, if that was possible. He turned to the shop keeper, eyebrows pulled together a frown on his face.

"Well, what do you expect me to do? Run?" Ichigo asked, pointing in a random direction.

"You can't do that, Kurosaki-san!" Urahara chirped, grinning widely and fanning his face.

"And why not?"

"Because mating season for hollows last two months!" Urahara said, nodding.

Everything was quiet in the shop.

Urahara blinked and tilted his head.

"WHAT!"

::

Ichigo stomped down the street, eyes wide with horror. He grabbed his hair and started breathing heavily. Two months. Two grueling months. How can hollows even mate that long? How can hollows even mate _at_ _all_? He groaned, looking around the corner, seeing no one.

Thank god.

He continued to walk, casually, now in his body. He still looked over his shoulder, walking towards school. Just because he was in his body, did not mean he was going to be calm. Hollows were after him.

Could the day get any worse?

"Ichigo, you're late!" Ms. Ochi yelled, turning her head and raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"I'm sorry, my dad... overpowered me." Ichigo said, walking over to his desk and sitting down with a scowl.

She looked at him before shrugging, okay with the response, making everyone in the room glance at each other from her easy going nature. Ichigo looked outside, still nervous and panicked. Who knows what lengths those creatures will go if they want him.

"What happened?" Chad asked, sitting behind the Strawberry.

"Uh... hollows... a lot." Ichigo whispered back, scowling, looking at his desk with terror written all over his face.

And a lot there was.

More than a lot.

Ichigo blinked, hearing the bell ring, looking up, signaling it was lunch. Already? Jeez. How long had he been running from those Espada and hollows? He groaned, lowering his head, sighing deeply as he stood up.

He walked up the steps, with Chad and Ishida, nervous. He frowned, noticing something. He forgot his lunch at his house. Damn. Why? As soon as he opened the door to the roof, he shut it, eyes wide with shock.

"Kurosaki, what are you doing?" Uryu asked, frowning.

"Uh... there's a... bird out there." Ichigo said, laughing nervously, keeping the door closed.

"...A bird?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. Well, let's eat downstairs!" Ichigo yelled, walking down the steps with a nervous grin.

"This is ridiculous, Kurosaki. We can simply shoo the bird away." Uryu said, opening the door and walking outside with a frown.

Ichigo stopped and watched with horror when he saw Uryu and Chad walk out, seeing the first Espada sleeping on the roof. Dammit! He grabbed the back of their shirts, roughly pulling them back into the school, and slammed the door shut. He turned, glaring at the Espada.

"YOU!"

Stark cracked an eye open, arms folded behind his head.

"Strawberry." He greeted, sitting up.

"It's not Strawberry! And what are you doing here?" Ichigo ground out, shaking in anger.

"To claim you."

Ichigo widened his eyes and took several steps back. Did he just say that? No. No! He had to be dreaming. There was no way the Espada were there to claim him. He shook his head wildly, staring at the man with shock.

Stark stood up and sighed, walking towards the shocked man with a tired look.

Just before he could even make his way towards Ichigo, he narrowed his eyes and used sonido, moving away where he stood, a large weapon crashing where he stood. Ichigo widened his eyes and gawked at the man that stood where the first Espada stood, a large grin spread across his face.

Shit!

"Nnoitra." Stark muttered, eyes narrowed, standing on the railing.

"Stark. Don'tcha know not to touch my stuff." Nnoitra said, standing straight and pointing his weapon at the stronger man.

"I'M NOT YOURS!"

"Shut up!" Nnoitra snapped, glaring at the orange haired man.

"Like hell I will!"

Ichigo reached into his back pocket to grab his badge, only to shiver when he felt someone blow the back of his ear, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand. He jumped away, widening his eyes when he saw Grimmjow grinning widely at him.

Fuck.

"There ya are." Grimmjow said, folding his arms over his chest with a smirk.

"Yeah! Here I am! At school!" Ichigo yelled, pointing to the building with a scowl. "Can we not do this here where everyone can hear me?"

Ichigo reached back once more and grabbed his badge, pressing it against his chest and popping out of his body. Everyone watched the body of the Strawberry fall, eyes concentrated on one place. Ichigo looked where they were looking and turned red.

His crotch.

They were staring... at his crotch.

"STOP STARING!"

That's how they ended up in an abandoned building, away from the eyes of anyone that can see them. Ichigo was amazed they were listening to him up until then. How come they weren't causing havoc upon the world yet was making him confused, but that was probably because they were all after him.

"Why are you here?" Ichigo ground out, glaring at the three Espada.

"To mate." Nnoitra said, scoffing and rolling his eyes like that was the most obvious thing.

"I KNOW! BUT I'M ASKING WHY ME?"

"Because your scent is all we can smell when we come here." Stark said, eyes closed and taking a deep breath. "Quite a nice smell."

"Smells like strawber-"

"Don't even finish that!" Ichigo snapped, glaring at the sixth Espada.

"It does, Berry." Nnoitra said with a wide lecherous grin on his face. "So nice I can already imagine myself screwin' ya into the wall."

"D-Don't say that!" Ichigo yelled as his face turned scarlet. "And why me? Why can't you go after... I don't know, each other?"

All the Espada made a face and stared at each other, taking a big step away, making Ichigo raise an eyebrow and tilt his head slightly. Why did they stare at each other like that? They hate each other. He could see it in their faces.

"You could... go after someone else!" Ichigo yelled, throwing his arm to the side with wide eyes.

"No one's reiatsu isn't as appealing as yours." Stark said, looking over at the substitute shinigami with a tired gaze.

Dammit.

Why? Why did the gods have to do this to him? He backed away, holding his arms out, seeing Nnoitra and Grimmjow grin widely. Thank god Stark wasn't staring at him with a perverted stare. He backed up until his back touched the wall, cursing.

Shit. Well, he's not going down without a fight! He reached back and grabbed his sword, pointing it at the Espada, seeing them blink and looked at each other questioningly. Stark sighed, knowing exactly what the Strawberry was thinking of doing.

"Are you two going to fight him?" Stark asked, looking lazily over at the two Espada.

"Fight 'im?" Nnoitra asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If it means I get to mate with 'im, then hell yeah!" Grimmjow yelled, unsheathing his sword with a wide grin.

"Hm. Have fun." Stark said, turning around and walking out of the building.

Ichigo blinked, standing straighter, confused as to why the Espada left. Grimmjow, seeing his look, scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"He prefers not to fight."

"O-Oh... well that-"

Ichigo didn't get a chance to finish, because Nnoitra's weapon went crashing down towards him, making him widen his eyes and hold his sword up, blocking the attack. Shit! He pushed the tall arrancar away, blocking another attack from the sexta.

Area was too small. Deciding to lead them out of there, Ichigo turned and jumped through a window, the two Espada right behind him and grinning widely, swinging their swords which Ichigo tried blocking.

First, it was easy with one Espada. But with two fighting him and intending to... mate with him... it wasn't all that easy. So, doing what he would normally do when a battle got out of hand.

"BANKAI!"

It made both the Espada exceedingly happy. So, Ichigo moved fast between the two, cursing when Grimmjow kept up with his speed, the two almost getting each other. Nnoitra frowned, narrowing his eye, realizing they had forgotten about him and were concentrating on each other.

Sighing, and rolling his eye, he pointed his large weapon to the sky, grinning widely. Ichigo widened his eyes and stopped, making Grimmjow stop as well, and turned, both feeling the reiatsu of the fifth Espada start to rise.

The reiatsu... it made Ichigo's body feel weird. He shifted uncomfortably, knowing what Nnoitra was about to do.

"Pray, Santa Teresa!" Nnoitra yelled, that large grin still on his face.

Grimmjow widened his eyes and cursed. Nnoitra was a seat higher than him, which meant that he was stronger than him. Ichigo held an arm over his face when the wind blew violently by him, most likely gaining the attention of some people.

Hell, he was sure everyone, even though they didn't have any reiatsu, was able to feel that.

Ichigo lowered his arm when the wind died down, eyes wide when he saw Nnoitra's resurrección. Instead of the last time, Nnoitra had four arms. Now he had all six of his arms, making his breath hitch and start to tremble slightly.

Nnoitra grinned widely, standing in his form proudly, eyes snapping over to the sexta, seeing his eyes widen. He jumped towards him, making Grimmjow narrow his eyes and bend his legs.

Ichigo... just stood.

Watching as they fought each other.

Ichigo flinched, eyebrows pulled together.

"HEY! YOUR FIGHT'S SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME!"

They ignored him, making the Strawberry seethe. Damn bastards. Ichigo blinked and widened his eyes comically when he saw Grimmjow bend his legs, put his hand on his sword, and start raising his reiatsu. Shit! Him too?

"Grind, Pantera!"

Shit! How can this get any worse? Everyone showing up. Yeah, that would be worse. He can imagine it now.

_Inside the mind of Ichigo._

"Ah, Kurosaki-san! You have two powerful Espada after you? Nice job!" Urahara yelled, giving the substitute shinigami a thumbs up and a sparkling grin.

"Nice going, Ichigo! I didn't think you'd have it in you!" Yoruichi yelled, patting Ichigo's back.

"Do you not see the proble-"

"We have to try and kill them." Uryu said, narrowing his eyes and getting his bow ready.

"Don't worry, Kurosaki-kun! We'll handle this! We can't let them have sex with you!" Orihime yelled, pouting and giving the Espada a glare.

Nnoitra and Grimmjow glance at each other, then back at the group, looks saying "What the fuck?"

Chad would stand off to the side and get his fist ready to punch with everything he got.

_Back to reality._

Well, it wouldn't go _exactly_ like that, but it was not going to be pretty. Ichigo watched with horror when Nnoitra cut Grimmjow across his chest, then used another one of his arms to cut down his shoulder. Shit! Fuck! Things didn't look good for the sexta.

He couldn't let him die! Even though he was an enemy. He couldn't let that idiot die!

So, he used his Bankai to get in front of them, making them stop and pause, staring at the Strawberry in confusion. Ichigo didn't know what he was doing either, so he let his mouth talk.

"Stop, jeez! I'll choose one of you if you stop destroying the town!" Ichigo snapped, scowling. "Since... Nnoitra... is the one that looks like he's winning the battle... he... gets me."

Grimmjow's look was priceless, along with Nnoitra.

Grimmjow's mouth dropped open, and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, while there was an impossibly wide happy grin on Nnoitra's face. If Ichigo was a hybrid, his eats would be pinned against his head and his tail between his legs.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow yelled, kicking the building next to him, a large hole appearing where he kicked.

Thank god the building was abandoned.

He turned and glared at Nnoitra, seeing a smug look on the tall arrancar's face.

"Don' think this is over yet, Nnoitra."

"Once I bite 'im, ya have no choice but to leave." Nnoitra said, grinning widely, folding all his arms over his chest.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, looking at the taller man curiously. Did he just say... bite? Grimmjow glared hatefully at the taller Espada, turning his glare to the Strawberry next, and scoffed, opening a garganta. He turned and walked into it, not without giving the taller Espada another glare.

It was awkward for Ichigo.

He didn't know what to do or say. He opened his mouth several times, only to close, not knowing what to do. So, he finally opened his mouth, about to say something, when he was slammed into the building, making his eyes snap open and stare at the taller man in shock.

Nnoitra grinned widely down at the man, making Ichigo think of Kenpachi with the height and personality, but quickly shook it off when the Espada crushed his lips against his mouth, easily slipping his tongue into the Strawberry's mouth while Ichigo still had his mouth open in shock.

He tried to wrench his mouth away from the taller Espada, only to gasp and jump when Nnoitra started to palm his cock from outside his hakama. Shit! He tried to push the taller man away, but he was too insistent and kept kissing him. Ichigo closed his eyes tightly, lightly moving his tongue against the other.

From that action, Nnoitra drew back and grinned lecherously, biting harshly on Ichigo's neck, but not enough to draw blood. Ichigo winced and tried moving away, his neck starting to hurt. He blinked, noticing a hand slip into his hakama, and started to touch him. He curled his feet, closing his eyes tightly and bit his lip. Don't make a sound and encourage the larger man.

He jumped when he was lifted up and wrapped his legs around the Espada's waist. He widened his eyes when he noticed something.

"Aren't you... going to turn back to normal?" Ichigo asked, noticing the man was still in his resurrección form.

"Nah, I think this is more fun." Nnoitra said, grinning widely, two of his hands digging into the Strawberry's sides, making Ichigo wince.

It's more dangerous! Ichigo widened his eyes when one of his hands tugged down his hakama, the other ripping his robes to shreds. Shit! He was naked and without clothes. He closed his eyes, turning to face away from the Espada, too embarrassed to even look at him.

Nnoitra frowned and narrowed his eye, using sonido to get on top the building, and pinned the Strawberry under him, grinning widely. Ichigo tried to punch him and get him off, only to have his wrist caught and pinned above his head with his other hand.

Damn!

He started to struggled when his legs were also pinned. The guy was big and heavy, how the hell was he supposed to kick him off? He kept his eyes closed and mouth closed together, ignoring the lips that were crushed against his. Didn't he know how to be gentle? Jeez.

He widened his eyes and gasped when Nnoitra grabbed his erection, which he did not know he had, and started to pump him, making his legs buck and try to shift away. He whimpered when Nnoitra squeezed his erection before pumping him again. Cruel. The man was cruel!

He panted, sweat rolling down his body as he tried to move away again, only to wince when the Espada's fingers dug into his skin, drawing blood from his sides. He had to widen his eyes when he was flipped over. Damn. What the hell was he going to- Ichigo winced, feeling a finger getting shoved up his ass. Shit! Shit! Fuck!

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Ichigo scowled when he heard the Espada laugh and add another finger. Shit! Fuck! Why? He sighed out of relief when he felt Nnoitra pause and remove his fingers. Finally. Nnoitra shifted, making the Strawberry think he was going to leave, but jumped when he tongue licked across his entrance.

"W-What are you doing? It's... gross there." Ichigo whimpered, eyes closed tightly and panting.

Too much. Too fucking much!

Ichigo tried to move away, but when you have a lot of hands pinning you down, it proved to be really difficult. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to ignore the wet muscle moving across his entrance, which was so gross.

He sighed out of relief when Nnoitra moved away, only to blink when fingers were placed in front of him. He knew what they were for. Shit. He went to open his mouth, only to pause.

"Those aren't the fingers that were in my ass, are they?"

"No."

"If you're lying-"

Ichigo choked when Nnoitra shoved his fingers into his mouth, almost making him gag. He closed his eyes and starting coating them in his saliva, not believing a second of what was happening. He was about to fuck a man with _six_ arms. Six. He closed his eyes tightly when the fingers were removed from his mouth, waiting for it.

He squirmed uncomfortably when two fingers were shoved into him. Why two? He started with one. Shit. It felt sore and uncomfortable. He widened his eyes when he felt three fingers shoved into him, making him breathe harshly through his teeth and close his eyes.

Nnoitra watched as the Strawberry breathed harshly, narrowing his eyes. Ignoring it, he started to talk off his clothing, eyes still on the orange haired man under him. He wiggled his fingers, seeing Ichigo squirm to get free and away from the man that was causing him pain. But once Nnoitra hit something inside of the Strawberry, he had to grin widely and snicker, seeing the Strawberry rest his head on the roof and moan loudly.

Ichigo froze, widening his eyes. He didn't mean to moan. Shit! He didn't mean to make a sound at all.

He looked behind, only to turn red when he saw Nnoitra grin widely at him. He looked away, sighing when he felt the fingers leave him. It felt weird. It felt like he was gaping back there. Not used to the feeling.

He had to freeze when Nnoitra parted his cheeks, feeling something against his entrance. Now... was the time to _really_ panic. He struggled harder against the hands that kept him down, trying to move away from what was surely to come and hurt him.

Nnoitra kept him still, and moved slowly inside the Strawberry, narrowing his eye when he felt a ring of resistance and frowned. He didn't give Ichigo any time to adjust before he thrust forward, hearing an ear piercing scream come from the Strawberry, making a grin spread across his face. He noticed it felt more wet down there, looking down and frowning when he saw blood. Shit.

Ichigo panted heavily, resting his head on the roof, eyes wide. It hurt. It fucking hurt!

It still hurts!

He turned and gave the Espada a hateful glare, receiving a grin in return. Fucking bastard! He could imagine himself ripping him to pieces and kicking him where all men did not like to be kicked.

Nnoitra remained still, making Ichigo almost grateful, and took deep breaths, trying to relax himself. He arched his back, curled his feet, trying to find a way to lesson the pain.

"Let me punch you." Ichigo said, scowling, glaring straight ahead.

"...What?" Nnoitra asked as he raised an eyebrow, wondering if he heard right.

"You're causing me pain, now it's time for _me_ to cause _you_ pain!"

It only made Nnoitra laugh and make Ichigo start to seethe. He froze when the Espada started moving, making him widen his eyes and breath sharply. Shit! This was _not_ happening! He curled his feet and clenched his eyes closed tightly, trembling.

Hurt.

Hurt!

HURT!

IT FUCKING HURT!

"STOP!"

Nnoitra frowned and narrowed his eyes, shifting his hips expertly, and hit the Strawberry's prostate, making Ichigo widen his eyes and arch his back with a groan. Nnoitra grinned widely and continued to hit the same spot over and over again, watching as Ichigo melted like jelly, the blood only adding more slickness to it.

It felt incredible! Ichigo closed his eyes as his face turned red, panting heavily and trying to think. It wasn't going very well. He wasn't able to think clearly.

Nnoitra.

Behind him.

Going in and out.

Incredible!

He rocked back into the Espada, still panting, eyes closed in bliss. He blinked when Nnoitra removed his hands and grabbed his face, turning his head until his lips were on his, the kiss soon turning into something hot and ferocious.

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows, eyes closed, removing his mouth from the taller man, feeling that he was so close. Shit. He closed his eyes and groaned, curling his feet, coming hard and fast. Nnoitra narrowed his eyes and cursed, feeling himself empty in the Strawberry. He bit down hard on Ichigo's neck, making Ichigo groan and close his eyes tightly.

Before he could crush him Nnoitra removed himself and rolled over on the roof, panting heavily. Ichigo was pretty much in the same situation. They both couldn't move and were too exhausted. But there was one thing Nnoitra wasn't counting on.

Ichigo punched his jaw.

Nnoitra sat up and stared at the pissed off Straw in shock, eye wide.

"You bit me, you bastard! And you didn't stop!" Ichigo yelled, continuing to try and punch the Espada.

He was glad that Nnoitra turned back to normal.

"'M supposed to bite ya." Nnoitra said, catching the orange haired man's fist.

"WHY?"

"It's how we mark our mates."

Ichigo started shaking in anger, but when he was sitting while naked, it wasn't frightening Nnoitra in the least. In fact, he was making him hard once more. But when Ichigo saw it, he took his hand back and moved away, eyes wide.

"D-Don't you-"

"Wanna fuck again?"

A sword went right by Nnoitra's head.

Ichigo was shaking in anger once again, wondering how he could be so blunt. Mate. Jeez. Mating season was stupid. He glared at the smirking man, wondering why him? He sighed, defeated. Mate for life.

"...Don't be so rough."

He'll give him a chance. If he even blows up one building, that was it! He turned his gaze away to hide his red face when Nnoitra's expression brightened, a grin spreading across his face.

Damn... tall skinny Espada.

Fin.

* * *

**I thank anyone who reads this. ^^**


End file.
